warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tribe of Rising Moons
Join Hai! May I join with Pool where Small Fish Leaps (Pool) a small mottled she-cat? Ducksplash 04:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 14:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Can I join too with a cat named Song of Joyful Sparrow (Song), russet tabby she- with green eyes? (talk) 14:55, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes you may :3 Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 21:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Join please? Hi, could I join with Mist Hanging in Air? She's a blue-gray she-cat with a pale belly, paws, muzzle and tail-tip, and emerald green eyes. She's a cave guard, and was given that position because of her keen eyes for seeing enemies and nose for scenting them, (The nose part also helps her when she goes hunting ocassionally.), her clever mind which can think of good attack techniques, and her thorn-sharp claws. Thanks! :D 23:40, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi. ^-^ but may I ask, who are you? [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:41, November 19, 2012 (UTC) *glances at where my icon should be and turns hot with embarassment) I forgot to log in It's Spotted. XD *Epic fail* Spottedpool xD Sure, just need a staff's approval. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'd like to change the name to Mist Carried Along the Breeze, and her position to prey-hunter please? Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Joining ^.^ I have a to-be that would like to join! :3 Small Shaft of Light (Light) - a long-haired golden tabby tom with a white muzzle and paws, a black tail tip, and hazel eyes. SunriseSpectrum (talk) 01:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, add him! 01:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okie, ty! owo SunriseSpectrum (talk) 01:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Joining! =^.^ Can I join as Cliff, a to-be and Song, a prey hunter? Cliff that Overhangs Still Brook (Cliff) - thick furred and long-haired tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Song of Pitch Black Raven (Song) - Slender, brown tabby she-cat with sea green eyes Petalwish (talk) 14:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Petalwish join? Could I join with Dusk of Setting Sun, a tabby and white tom. Night of Falling Star, a black she-cat who is pregnant with Dusk's kits. — 11:16 Tue May 20 Yep! (Finally, someone to rp with!!!!) 21:42, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Blazepelt800 Hi can I join the Tribe? My cat is Blazing Sun that shines in Winter. Thnx! --Blazepelt800 (talk) 03:40, October 9, 2014 (UTC)Blazepelt800 Yep! Create his/her page and add him/her in to the allegiance! 11:32, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Join May I join as Feather that drifts in the breeze- Black molly with one white eye and one amber eye? 01:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yep. 01:42, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Join? Can I join as Golden light at Sunset (Sunset)- a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws Thanks! -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 23:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Join Request Hello! May I join with Kestrel Who Hunts At Dawn(Kestrel), a pretty calico she-cat with bright green eyes? Casperlight (talk) 00:01, February 27, 2016 (UTC)Alpine